


Cas and Dean Go to the Mall

by phoenixloverful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Established Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Leather Kink, M/M, PWP, Possessive Dean, Public Sex, Sex Toy Shop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/phoenixloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are finishing up their Christmas shopping when Dean spots his favorite toy store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas and Dean Go to the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the [lovely risen-king-crowley](http://risen-king-crowley.tumblr.com/) on tumblr cause shes awesome. Kudos and comments are most definitely welcomed, tell me what you think!
> 
> I, too, am on tumblr over here at [guns-n-assbutts](http://guns-n-assbutts.tumblr.com/) so if you wanna check that out thats cool too.

Dean and Cas held hands as they strolled through the mall, just finishing up the last of their Christmas shopping. They had bought Sam a new laptop (Dean broke the old one by browsing for porn and downloading a virus) and Jess got a nice perfume set. They had eaten at Dean's favorite stand in the food court, Big Ass Burgers, and gotten ice cream at Cas's favorite spot, and now they were on their way out. 

That is, until Dean spotted a shop to his left. Dean's grip on Cas's hand tightened, and Cas glanced over to see what was wrong. He found Dean staring up at the store sign, mouth hanging open. Cas knew that look. 

"Dean, no," Cas warns, voice stern. "We're leaving, remember, you owe me a foot rub."

"But, Cas-," Dean tried, tugging on Cas's hand still in his own. Dean turned his puppy dog eyes on Cas, a look Cas never failed to succumb to, but he really didn't want to go in to _that_ store. 

"No," he reiterated, sighing against Dean's unmoving form. 

The shop sign read's Adam and Eve's Toy Shop, with a penis with a smile face drawn on as the logo. It was one of Dean's favorite fetish stores. Inside was leather, toys, latex, and an entire back and side wall dedicated to lube and condoms. If Dean was ever in a particularly adventurous mood, he would quickly pull them into the store and grab their favorite strawberry flavored lube and ribbed condoms, but, due to Cas's shy and embarrassed nature, they would never stay long. 

But Dean had always wanted to go in, maybe pick up some toys for when Dean or Cas was gone for long business trips. And, though he had never shared this with him, Dean had a strong desire to see Cas in leather. Tight leather, clinging lovingly to the tight, supple curve of Cas's ass. Yeah, Dean wanted to see that. 

"Cas, please. We always get to go into your stores. Like that candle store that always smell like shit mixed with weird ass apple pie."

"The Yankee Candle store doesn't stink, Dean, your nose just always gets clogged," Cas defended, crossing his arms in front of him. Dean rested his palms on Cas's hips and stepped closer. 

"Still, I go in there with you and smell your damn candles, and let you put them up all over my house-,"

"Our house," 

"Right, our house. Either way, you kind of owe it to me to just go in," Dean finished. Cas stepped out of Dean's reach. Dean stuck his lip out and pouted. The people milling around them were giving them funny looks as he and Cas stared at each other with intensity. 

"Fine," Cas sighed, unwilling to let this ruin his day. Dean absolutely did not squeal and grab Cas's hand to pull him into the store. With his other hand, Cas pinched the bridge of his nose, but smiled in spite of himself. Dean's excitement was pretty contagious. 

The interior of the store was dim, clustered together with racks displaying sexy roleplay costumes and latex suits. Racks set up around the floor held dildos, cock rings, fleshlights, and the works. 

"Can I help you?" Someone drawled from behind them. They turned around and found themselves looking down at a girl with thick brown hair, curling wildly around her face. Dark kohl lined her eyes and gave her an almost demonic appearance. Dean glanced at the nametag on her shirt. 

"Uh, no thanks, Meg. I think I got it," He smiled weakly at the woman.

She turned to Cas. "What about you, Clarence? Do you need any help?" Meg's lips turned up in a smirk. Cas gulped and averted his eyes from her intense gaze. Dean grabbed his hand rather obviously, pulling their hands in front of them.

" _I_ got him, but thanks. I can handle it," Once again, he shot Meg a smile, this one more threatening, and she smirked and strutted away, going so far as to swing her hips widely. 

"Well, well, well, Dean," Cas leered, "aren't you the proverbial dog peeing on a tree." Cas eyed Dean thoughtfully. The taller man fidgeted with his leather jacket and shrugged. 

"I don't know what that means," he grumbled, ducking his head to inspect the sales rack.

"Marking your territory? Didn't think you were the type." Cas leaned up to kiss Dean's neck. "It's kind of hot, Dean," he whispered. 

"Cas," Dean chuckled, his breath coming out quicker. Cas pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips before dancing away from his fingertips. 

They browsed the store, occasionally stopping to hold up something the other had found and thought they would be interested in. Dean was holding two dildos, one with prostate stimulation, and Cas had a cock ring (a miraculous feat, his face was still burning from when Dean told him to grab one from across the store). 

And then Cas heard his name being called, and he went to a rack where he heard it. Dean was pulling a pair of leather shorts from the rack. They were simple and black, with a lace up front for adjusting. Dean was looking at the shorts with a look of awe in his eyes. 

"Cas," he murmured. 

"Yes, Dean," Cas said softly, caressing Dean's broad back. 

"Will you _please_ try these on for me?" He asked, turning his brilliant green eyes on the shorter man. Cas squirmed, uncomfortable with the shorts. They weren't particularly salacious, in fact they were quite down played considering the full body puppy play outfit next to it. 

"Dean, I think I'm uncomfortable with your proposition," Cas whispered, averting his eyes. 

"Cas, I don't think you know how much it would turn me on," Dean pleaded, moving directly in front of Cas. "God, I'd probably want to fuck you right in the changing room."

"Dean," Cas whimpered. His arms came up to grab Dean's plaid overshirt. 

"I'd take you into the room, unlace those shorts, suck your cock. And if you don't come from that, I'd slip them down to your thighs, and eat your tight little ass. Would you like that, Cas? Do you want me to eat your ass in the changing room?"

Cas mewled quietly and took the leather shorts from Dean's hand. Dean smiled widely and led him to the changing rooms, a dark room in the back lit with black lights and covered in mirrors. Cas ducked into the room and shucked off his trademark tan trenchcoat. He quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes and held up the shorts. 

He took a deep breath and pulled the shorts over his legs. The leather was buttery and soft as he tucked himself in and laced up the front. They were tight, and when he turned around and surveyed himself in the mirror, he could faintly see the outline of his soft cock pressing against the material. 

As he looked at himself, a feeling of self-consciousness shot through him. Every fiber of his being told him to hide, to take off the shorts, put on his jeans and t-shirt, and possibly burn the leather shorts. 

But a knock on the door compelled him to call out to Dean to come in. It was only Dean, right?

Dean let the door close softly behind him, a soft _snick_ the only sound in the room as Dean stared at him. Cas shyly moved a hand in front of him. His chest was flushed with the feeling of being on display. 

"Jesus, Cas," Dean whispered, stepping closer. He reached out and pulled Cas's hand from the front of him. "Fuck, Cas, do you know what I want to do to you in those fucking shorts? So fucking hot, babe, turn around."

Cas blushed bright red and complied, placing his hands against the mirror and sticking his ass out. He heard a soft thud, then felt hands gripping the fleshy globes of his ass. He glanced at Dean in the mirror, now on the ground, his face nearly in Cas's ass.

"Dean," Cas whimpered, subtly thrusting his hips back in Dean's waiting hands.

"What do you need, Cas?" Dean breathed, raising up to press a kiss to the space where skin met body-warmed leather.

Cas mewled again as Dean's hands roamed to his inner thighs, caressing the soft skin there. 

"Ah ah ah, Cas," Dean chastised, "you've got to say it, baby. Want to hear how fucking desperate you for me to just touch you."

"Dean, just fuck me," Cas hissed. Dean pinched the curve of his ass. 

"Ask _nicely_ ," the taller man demanded, standing up. Cas whined loudly in the changing room and Dean chuckled. 

" _Please_ fuck me." 

Dean's hands slowly moved to the front, where the lace was cinched tight, smooth leather digging softly into Cas's pale abdomen. Dean's hands left a blazing trail wherever they stroked, so hot Cas could feel it in his fucking bones. Dean lightly traced the thin trail of hair above the waistband of the shorts before he tugged the strings loose and shoved his hands in the pants. 

Cas gasped at the scorching contact, his fingers curled around the edges of the mirror. He could feel Dean's throbbing arousal pressing hard into his ass. He ground back into Dean and was rewarded with a slight pant in response, showing him Dean wanted this just as much as he did. 

"Fuck, Cas, so hot, _shit_. Want me to fuck you here, in this fucking store?" With the hand not currently on Cas's dick, he pulled the shorts mid thigh, pausing to massage his ass before swatting it lightly. Cas startled at the unexpected action, but immediately asked for it again. 

"So fucking eager, Cas, so hot for me," Dean leaned forward and took Cas's earlobe between his teeth. Cas seethed at the pleasure-pain, wincing again when Dean smacked his ass harder. All the while Dean's hand never stopped stroking his cock, a slow, maddening pace set to keep Cas just ready to orgasm, but never pushing him past the edge. 

Suddenly that hand disappeared, and Cas heard the slither of leather as Dean pulled his belt from the loops. Dean dropped to his knees again, using his hands to usher Cas's legs further apart, an action hindered by the leather pants still on his thighs. But Cas spread his feet as far apart as he could and stuck his ass out to Dean. The other man pressed open mouth kisses along the heated flesh, occasionally biting the sensitive flesh. Cas sucked in breath after breath through his teeth. He let his head fall against the mirror. A small circle of condensation had formed where he had been panting heavily against the glass.

Cas jerked forward when he felt Dean's tongue press cautiously against his hole. Fuck it had been a while since they did this. Dean leaned closer, probing the ring of muscle gently, thoroughly wetting the area. Cas let out a loud moan at the feeling of anticipation building in his gut, anticipation to be filled with Dean's thick cock. Dean's tongue delved deeper, pushing against the resistance of his hole.

Cas was trembling under Dean's capable tongue. "Dean, please, _please_ fuck me, need you in me so fucking bad," he moaned, voice wavering with want. Dean pressed a last kiss to Cas's cheeks before he stood up and pushed his jeans and boxers down. He grabbed Cas's sharp hipbones and pulled him onto his cock slowly, easing into his lover's tight heat gently. Cas was a mess of sweat and precum, the mirror smeared with it as he leaned his weight against the wall. 

"Fuck, babe, so fucking tight. You good?" Dean moaned, kissing the back of Cas's neck. Cas merely nodded, and Dean pulled out slowly and shoved back in, hard. Cas keened, Dean's thick length filling him up completely. Dean set a punishing pace, fucking Cas rough and fast, more passion than finesse in his thrusts. His hand gripped Cas's cock again, jerking him in counterpart to his hips. His body was molded to Cas's back, sweat sticking their skin together. 

A low repetition of 'fucks,' and 'so fucking good, Dean yes,' fell from Cas's lips and he pushed back into Dean's hips. Heat pooled, thick and flowing, in Cas's stomach. Dean was jackhammering into his ass, pressing up on his toes to change the angle and hit the other man's prostate with every upward drive of his hips.

"Dean, _FUCK_ ," Cas shouted as he came on the mirror, thick white globs streaking the glass. 

Dean grunted and bit into Cas's shoulder as he seized up, as deep in Cas's ass as he could get, and came long and hard. Dean's legs barely supported the man as he pulled out and collapsed onto the bench attached to a wall. Cas sat next to him, his head lolling onto Dean's shoulder, sleep threatening to pull him into a dark abyss. Dean shook him gently.

"Cas, c'mon," he whispered. 

"Already did," Cas mumbled as his eyes slid close. Dean chuckled but nudged him more insistently. 

"No, babe, we gotta go. Pay for those shorts and whatnot." Dean was smiling widely when Cas managed to pry his eyes open. He looked around him and cursed. 

"We have to clean this shit up. Dean, use your undershirt," Cas commanded. 

"Why do I have to clean it up?" he whined, but stood to obediently strip his undershirt off and use it to wipe first at Cas's stomach, then at the mirror. Cas tugged off the shorts and started reassembling himself. 

"I do recall it was you who wanted to have sex in the stalls."

"Well, it was you who was begging to be fucked like a two dollar whore," Dean retorted, shoving his come stained shirt into one of the other bags they were carrying with them.

They collected their things and walked to the checkout counter, where Meg was picking at her nails with a six inch butterfly blade. She promptly flipped it closed when she saw the two approaching, smiling venomously at their now ruffled appearance. 

"Did you boys find everything to your satisfaction?" she preened, not so subtly looking Cas over.

"Yes, we did, thank you," Dean replied coolly, setting their purchases on the counter to be rung up. Meg didn't even bat an eyelash when she rang up the sex toys, just continued eye fucking Cas to her hearts desire. When she was done, Dean snatched the bag from her hands and threw the money at her, even sneered, "Keep the change," in her direction before he pulled his boyfriend, by the hand, towards the exit. 

"Oh, and boys?" Meg called out to them, tone positively giddy. They turned around to look at her.

"Please refrain from having sexual intercourse in our changing room. While I enjoyed to free audio porn, it's pretty gross when I have to clean it up." She beamed in their direction as they hurried, red-faced, out of the store.

**Author's Note:**

> The [shorts](http://jocksbyrj.com/inc/sdetail/lace_front_leather_shorts/358/4210) Cas buys.


End file.
